


A Weekend with Adam

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Perthshire Cottage, Toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz comes home to his Scottish Cottage to find a toddler warming his way into his wife’s heart, it leads to a life-changing discussion about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weekend with Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrsFitzSimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrsFitzSimmons/gifts).



A toddler’s cry greeted Fitz when he entered his Scottish cottage. Panic erupted in his chest at the noise. Without thinking, he called out the only name that would calm him. “Jemma?”

“We’re in here!”

“We?”

Fitz rounded the corner of the entryway to find his wife playing on the floor with a young toddler. Their usual well-kept living room now looked like an epicenter of a small bomb explosion. A diaper bag had spilled all over the couch. Small blankets replaced light shades. Toys covered the new rug that had just been put in last week.

His gaze moved between Jemma, the toddler in her lap, and the mess in the living room—whose tidy quaintness he didn’t appreciate until the present moment. When he did managed to lock eyes with his Jemma, guilt masked the confidence she had in bringing the toddler home without talking to him first.

“And…Who is this?”

Fitz watched Jemma lean down to rest her chin on the child’s small shoulder. She pressed a kiss on the boy’s cheek before answering. “This is Adam.” Her lips formed and “aw,” as she gave Adam a squeeze from the back.

“Jemma…” He started, but soon realized he couldn’t finish his warning since he didn’t know exactly what the warning would be. Before he could ask what Adam was doing at their house, he became mesmerized by the glow on Jemma’s face.

Not that Jemma hadn’t be happy, because he knew she had been, but sparkles now twinkled from her eyes as she watched Adam distracted himself with a toy train. The sight of his wife with a child made his insides melt as well. How could it not? Having a child with the woman he loved was a future he’d been dreaming of, planing for, thinking about, long before they became engaged.

Jemma tore her sparkling eyes away from Fitz and bowed down to address Adam. “Hey, buddy.” She tickled his tummy, causing him to giggle. “Can you say hi to my friend, Fitz?”

Adam searched until he found the man across from him. “Hi,” he squeaked.

A charming smile lighted Adam’s face and Fitz became enchanted by his spell. He crouched down to level with Adam’s gaze. “Hi Adam.” The young boy blinked at him twice before returning his attention back to the toy train. Fitz couldn’t help running his fingers through the boy’s ruffled curls before directing his attention back to Jemma.

He tilted his head at her and raised his eyebrows in question. Jemma parted her lips to speak, but soon closed them—deciding that smiling was the best option.

“Uh-hmm.” Fitz motioned to the toddler between them. “Something you want to tell me?”

“I thought you would always be my favorite boy in the whole world.” She teased him. “Now I am not so sure.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” he teased back. “I don’t know if I’m up for that kind of competition.”

A rare giggle came out of Jemma. Her curls danced around her face as she shook her head. “No,” she glanced at Adam, who was now pushing his train back and forth on the rug. She turned back to Fitz. “You’re really not.”

Jemma caught Fitz's mesmerizing stare, the one he saved for her, being directed at Adam. Rather than being jealous, his reaction to Adam added to her overflowing joy. The couple enjoyed the silence for a moment, relishing the new little life in their home.

“So…” Fitz whispered, careful not to disrupt the joyful noise of a young boy’s sounds for his toy train. “Did I miss the part where we decided to add a new member to our family?”

“Fitz—”

“Because, I’d be fine with that.” He leaned down to make adorable faces at Adam.

“We’re not keeping him.” Jemma promised.

“Are you sure?” Fitz kept his cute expression and tone. “He’s seems pretty acclimated to me. I’m all for him staying.”

“Well, he’s staying for the weekend. So I hope that’s long enough.”

Fitz jolted up. His crossed legs did little to keep him sturdy. “What? The whole weekend?”

“Ugh, Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed to his panicked face. “You just said he could stay forever.”

“No, uh-that’s not-uh,” he started to ramble. “Uh, Jemma—that’s not what I said. And-uh-I think now would be the time you let your husband in on some crucial information here.”

“Is this what your freak out is going to look like when I tell you I’m pregnant?”

Fitz’s ramble cut out. A dumbfounded expression took its place. “Are you—You’re not—”

Jemma stayed silent a moment longer than she needed, delighting in the agony of her husband. “No, Fitz.” She reached her hand to his knee to reassure him. “No. Adam is Jan’s son from work. Her and her husband won a last minute vacation to Spain for the long weekend, and I said we’d be happy to look after Adam.”

“You’re not—” Clearly he was still processing information. “And you said you and me would be happy to look after him for—The. Whole. Weekend?”

“Fitz.” Jemma knew her husband better than she did herself. She knew what he was thinking and not saying. “I promise you, the moment I know or even suspect that I’m pregnant. I promise you I will tell you.”

“Yeah.” Fitz finally blinked. “Yeah, I know.”

“Okay.”

Adam’s train suddenly fell off its wheels and onto its side. The toddler looked at it with confusion, but before he could work up a cry, Jemma stood it up for him. Instead of returning to play, however, Adam crawled into Jemma’s lap for a thank you.

Fitz’s watched Jemma’s heart melt. Her lips formed another “aw,” her shoulders dropped, and her head turned to rest on Adam’s hair.

“How have we never had this conversation before?”

Jemma didn’t move from her position, but her gaze lifted to Fitz’s. “We’ve had this conversation before. We’ve had it a thousand times…just never out loud—that’s all.”

After all their years together, her big declarations still took his breath away. Jemma told him once she knew when they did by the way he looked at her. Fitz knew when he lost a single millisecond of air.

He couldn’t help the words from escaping his lips. “I love you—”

“Me too.”

“—And I want a baby with you.” Knots tangled in his stomach as his long unspoken dream took a step closer to becoming a reality.

“Me too.”

Jemma couldn’t hide her excitement in her smile. Fitz couldn’t it hide in his eyes.

However, when he leaned in for a celebratory kiss, Jemma raised a hand to his chest to stop him. “Hey-whoa. Don’t get too excited. We have a whole weekend with Adam to get through before we can do that.”

Fitz didn’t pull back. “Why, Dr. Fitz-Simmons, whatever are you insinuating?” he teased before closing the gap between them with a promising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved to hear from you in the comments! ♥︎


End file.
